


sweet music

by MissPaige



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, IT'S GAY, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPaige/pseuds/MissPaige
Summary: Mint and Rockstar let their feelings be known.





	sweet music

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to my previous mintrock fic A Quiet Moment, although hopefully you can read this standalone

Rockstar awoke slowly. Slow because he had never particularly been a morning person, and slow because the sleep he had had was good. This was probably the best sleep he’d had in ages, why’d it have to end so soon?

            He yawned, his still half-closed eyes trying to make sense of his surroundings. He still had his tank top and signature jacket on, along with his shredded jeans. He was covered with sheets, pale yellow with streaks of black. Music notes…

            He became aware of the gentle, steady breathing on his neck, and the arms wrapped around his waist. The feeling and the grip felt…really comforting. He was being held close in just the right manner, enough to feel safe and secure.

            Hmm…

            Was he being spooned?

            His delirious state waned a bit when he felt the one behind him stir slightly, pulling him even closer with a soft sigh.

            “Morning, starlight…”

            Rocky blinked once, twice, and slightly blushed when he heard the silky croon behind him. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It weaved through all his pining thoughts and daydreams and, in more depressing circumstances, would’ve been enough to drive him to tears.

            “…Minty?” he murmured. He wanted to turn over to get a look at him, but the way he was being held discouraged him from doing so. It felt so warm, so safe. He could’ve stayed like that forever, if given the chance.

            “Yes, it’s me. Don’t worry…”

            Rocky felt Mint’s hands brush against his own, finding himself (almost on impulse) reaching out to grasp them. Holding hands always was a symbol of comfort between both musicians, but he supposed in this case it meant something more. A lot more.

            He almost found himself whimpering in disappointment when one of the hands left his grasp, only to relax once more when he felt it move to his hair. He felt Mint’s fingers weave through his bushy white locks for a moment before brushing a portion of it out of the way. He shivered slightly as the air hit his newly exposed neck.

            That momentary shake left him when he felt Mint’s lips touch the exposed spot. He closed his eyes as he felt the violinist kiss various spots on the back of his neck. They were tired kisses, slow but still gentle and loving. It gave him goosebumps, but he was relaxed. He wasn’t in danger, he knew this.

            “Your hair is so lovely Rocky, but it prevents me from doing that unless I move it…” he heard Mint whisper, moving away to nuzzle the top of the guitarist’s head. He felt another kiss there, just a peck this time. “I hope you liked those little presents…I hope they cheered you up…”

            “…they did. They did very much.” Rocky replied, giving a tiny smile. He moved to turn around (albeit reluctantly, the hold was still so warm), burying his face into Mint’s chest. He felt the violinist’s hand press against his back, holding him closer as the other stroked his hair.

            There was content, blissful silence for a moment.

            “…I didn’t think you would stay.” Rocky finally murmured. He looked up slightly, gazing at the violinist’s soft face. So lovely. So poised. So much more beautiful than the guitarist felt like his aching heart deserved.

            Mint looked down at him. His forest green eyes still looked a little bleary, but they were aware. His green-striped white hair was still messy with bedhead. The violinist gave a gentle smile, still petting Rocky’s hair.

            “You asked me to stay with you, so I did,” he said, his voice filled with warmth. “I felt like you needed it…and I…” he glanced to the side a bit, before returning his gaze back on Rocky. “…and I’ve always wanted to stay with you, all this time.”

            The guitarist felt his cheeks heat up at that remark, and he found himself burying his face in Mint’s chest once more to hide his oncoming blush. He felt the other’s chest rumble as Mint gave a soft chuckle in response, stroking his hair almost in reassurance.

            “S-so that…” Rocky stammered, tugging a piece of the wooly fabric of the other’s dark green sweater. “Um…”

            “Hm?”

            “That…moment we shared…when we…”

            He wanted to speak more, but suddenly found the words he wanted lodged in his throat. He could still feel that first kiss on his lips, affectionate and heavenly. Oh, how much he had needed that. How much he had needed that reassurance and comfort.

            But oh, how much he feared that it was all a mistake. How much he feared that this one shred of happiness he found would blow away like dust and cobwebs in the wind.

            Like all the others.

            “Rocky?” he felt his head being tilted up to face the other as Mint placed his hand gently beneath his chin. The violinist’s face was full of concern. “What’s the matter? You can tell me.”

            “I…uh…” his eyes would’ve normally start to sting if he was this close, but the worried look the other was giving him stopped the crying before it could begin. “When we kissed…in the hallway…that wasn’t a mistake, right…?”

            Mint blinked at him, a slow smile creeping across his face. “You don’t have to worry, darling…it wasn’t a mistake.”

            Rocky shivered a little at being called “darling,” even more so when he felt a soft kiss pressed against his cheek. “I-it wasn’t…?”

            “Of course not…” Mint replied, caressing the other’s cheek. “I kissed you to make you feel better yes, but I also did it because I had always wanted to.”

            The guitarist gave a soft sigh (of relief? A swoon? He couldn’t quite tell), letting himself be placed back into the other’s soft embrace as Mint continued.

            “I’ve admired you for a long time, starlight. You shone so brightly on stage and in life, I wanted to protect that light and make sure it lasts forever…”

            Mint pressed the guitarist’s head against his chest, right where his heartbeat was. It was a calming, rhythmic sound, and the vibrations from the other’s voice provided the final comforting touches to it.

            “I should’ve told you sooner, I know this…but every time I tried, you would run away…I know now that it was because you thought you weren’t deserving of love, but…”

            The violinist’s hands were placed on Rocky’s cheeks now, holding his head up so that both musicians were able to lock eyes with each other. “Rocky,” he murmured intently, forest green eyes staring directly into the guitarist’s stormy gray. “You are very loved. By your fans, by the rest of our musician friends, and by me. And I promise…”

            They were closer now, so close. But Rocky didn’t find his eyes stinging this time. In fact, his heart felt the lightest it had been in a while.

            “I promise I won’t let your heart hurt any longer, starlight.” Mint whispered.

            He leaned in closer, and then there was no more words.

            Their lips met in a slow, gentle kiss. The guitarist found his arms wrapping around Mint’s back, with the other’s hands still pressed against his cheeks. Eventually Rocky’s hands grasped the fabric of the other’s sweater as if hanging on for dear life, with Mint’s arms moving to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer in a deeper, more passionate embrace.

            Yes, he was very loved, Rocky realized.

            This was the most loved he’s felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed. if you did, leave a comment if you can, i always like hearing how people think about my fics


End file.
